It is an object and purpose of the invention to achieve a novel mounting and supporting structure for the filtering elements that the filtering elements are free from the drawbacks described above.
To this end, the filtering element frames are placed on wedged-shaped slides; the latter are supported by the frame of the filter caisson or duct. A telescopic attachment, located in the front part of the frame containing the filtering product, enables the filter elements to be held in place.
It is a further and additional object of the invention herein to provide for the anchoring of filtering elements in an air filter duct frame using filtering elements by assembly of the filtering elements on wedge-shaped slides enabling the disassembling or removing of filtering elements without damage either to the filtering material or to the hermetic joint formed by the filter and the duct framework.
It is a further object and feature of an invention in an anchoring of filtering elements in an air filter duct frame using these filtering elements to provide for a filter duct frame having an inclined frame structure, a wedged shaped slide being wedged shaped in a dimension generally transverse to the plane of the inclined frame structure means and being shaped and arranged to be received within the filter duct frame for sliding along said inclined structure, the wedged shaped slide having a filtering tray being received in abutment along its upper surface elements, a plate projection near the large end of the wedge shaped slide with an aperture therein, a support base secured to the inclined frame for mounting a spring-biased clamp means for engaging with the aperture of the plate projection.
A further feature of the invention is to provide a boss disposed along an outer surface of said inclined frame for limiting the outer movement of the wedged-shaped slide.
It is a further advantage of the invention to provide spring-biased clamp means for removal from engagement with an aperture of a plate projection for insertion, inspection and removal of the filter tray from tight secure and essentially hermetic seal engagement in a frame of a duct.
A further object of the invention is to provide in an inclined frame structure, means so that a filter duct tray may be inserted into, replaced and inspected when the wedged shaped slide means is in an extended or removed position in relation to the inclined frame structure means.
An additional object and advantage of the invention is to provide a stacked series of said inclined frame structure means, said wedged shaped slide means and said filtering means.
An added feature and object of the invention is to provide a frame structure made from a single sheet bent into zig-zag shaped surfaces for supporting a plurality of said filtering means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide means to insert, use and remove for inspection or replacement the filtering element frames of the invention and to provide such a construction so that there results no loss of a hermetic sealing joint formed by the filtering product or structure contained in the anchoring and supporting frames and the framework of the duct.